En douceur
by Chascaa
Summary: Qu'auraitil pu se passer à la fin de Mesalliances 7.02 si Jack et Sam s'étaient laissés aller?


**_En douceur_**

_De retour à la base : _

Devant la chambre de Jack, Sam hésita. Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsque Jack ouvrit la porte.

"Carter ?"

"Mon colonel !"

"Vous désiriez quelque chose ?"

Sam était visiblement nerveuse"

"Euh… enfin … oui mais rien qui ne puisse attendre. Vous sortiez ? Nous en reparlerons plus tard."

"Carter, je comptais juste faire un petit tour dans la base et passer voir le Dr Weir. Rien qui ne puisse attendre."

Ils se turent

"Ca peut attendre mon colonel. Je vais terminer d'étudier l'appareil que vous avez crée grâce au savoir des anciens."

"D'accord"

"Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous mon colonel"

"Moi aussi, Carter, moi aussi", dit-il avec un regard sombre.

Voyant qu'elle partait :

"Carter !"

Sam se retournant :

"Mon colonel ?"

"N'hésitez pas… à n'importe quelle heure, je serais toujours là !"

Sam lui sourit puis retourna à son labo.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack passa dans les appartements de Sam !

"Mon colonel, que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Je suis passée à votre labo mais vous n'y étiez plus. Je voulais vous demander si vos travaux avaient avancé ?"

"L'appareil que vous avez conçu est fascinant. Il est composé de…"

"Argg stop, le principal c'est que ça avance."

"Que vous voulez le Dr Weir ?"

"M'annoncer la reprise en main du projet par l'armée"

"Ah ! Le général Hammond va reprendre ses fonctions ?"

"Non, il s'agit d'un nouveau général que vous connaissez fort bien d'ailleurs."

Sam se mit à réfléchir, voyant son incompréhension, Jack rajouta :

"Euh… moi !"

Sam eut un regard surprit mais elle eut un voile de tristesse

"Oh !"

"En effet."

"Mes félicitations mon col… euh général"

"Enfin rien n'est encore sûr, j'attendais d'en parler d'abord avec vous trois… mais surtout avec vous. Il continue, embarrassé. Sam, je sais que je ne vous ai pas laissé parler chez moi. Enfin, vous voyez, vous comprenez. C'est légèrement embarrassant. Vous et moi, et le règlement. Anubis n'est plus un problème, il en est de même pour les réplicateurs… mon cœur s'est arrêté quand je vous ai crue morte… Vous veniez bien me parler de cela tout à l'heure ?"

"Oui mais…"

"Attendez, je veux savoir où vous en êtes. Je veux dire par rapport à moi, à nous, par rapport à Pete. Je ne veux pas de précipitation, vous avez la vie devant vous. Je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez les mauvaises décisions. Etes vous sûre de vous Sam ?"

"Mon colonel."

"Jack, s'il vous plait."

"Jack ! Je crois que la question ne se pose plus, non ?"

"Ah ! Euh, vous entendez quoi par là ?"

"Rien n'a changé depuis 4ans, je pensais que vous le saviez."

"Mais Pete ?"

"Vous aller me dire que vous avez été sage vous ?"

"Euh, vous savez l'homme a des besoins."

"Les femmes aussi, Voyant Jack ouvrir grand les yeux, je pensais à de l'affectif principalement quoi que…"

"Stop Carter, pas besoin de me faire un dessin !"

"Et maintenant alors ? Avec votre promotion, et même sans, la situation ne change pas. La loi de non fraternisation nous concerne toujours. Vous pourriez peut être abolir cette loi une fois promu ?"

"Je ne pense pas Carter… malheureusement… je peux toujours refuser la promotion."

"Ca ne changerai pas le problème, je reste toujours major."

"Peut être pas, je pense qu'une promotion ne saurait tarder pour vous."

"Oui mais combien de temps ? Cela fait 8ans Jack. Nous avons aussi le droit de vivre heureux. Ne vous braquez pas à la suite de ce que je vais dire mais je pense que la solution est que moi je démissionne."

Voyant qu'il allait intervenir

"Attendez ! Je suis la meilleure experte de la porte des étoiles. Mais je peux très bien intégrer le programme en tant que civile. Ce ne sera qu'une perte de grade mon colonel. Je pense que ce que je gagnerai en échange compensera plus que largement cette perte."

"Si je suis promu et que vous démissionnez, vous ne pourrez plus prendre la tête de SG1"

"Si je démissionne et que nous avons les mêmes aspirations, je serais amenée de moins en moins à partir sur le terrain. Etre le second de quelqu'un d'autre n'est rien comparé à nous. Vous devriez arrêter de chercher toutes les excuses. Tout est clair dans ma tête, est-ce que ça l'est dans la votre ?"

"Oui, je pense, je voulais juste être sur, pour vous comme pour moi"

"Alors, tout est réglé ?"

"Tout est réglé !'

"Un dîner chez moi demain soir, cela vous tente ? Je vous aurais bien proposé ce soir mais il faut que je règle certains détails."

"Avec plaisir… je vais vous laisser maintenant."

Sam lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue :

"Au revoir mon colonel"

"Au revoir major"

Il se retourna et lui posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser que Sam voulu approfondir mais Jack s'éloigna d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser, mais attendons que tout soit réglé notamment de ton coté !"

"C'est plus sage !"

Elle lui déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et le laissa partir.

_Le soir même vers 22h. Domicile de Jack_

On sonna à la porte. Jack ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à un Sam toute gênée et crispée.

"Sam ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?"

"J'ai réglé mon problème et j'ai eu envie de … comment dire… continuer ce qu'on avait entamé tout à l'heure… enfin sans précipiter les choses… juste vous et moi, passer une soirée en dehors de la base au calme et ensemble. Pour le reste… il vaut mieux attendre que tout soit officiel."

"Entrez, comment cela s'est passé ?"

"Plutôt bien, je pense. Il avait déjà compris que mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, il pensait juste que cela pourrait changer.

"Je vois ! Vous avez déjà mangé quelque chose ?"

"Euh non, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Vous avez déjà dîné ?"

"Oui, mais vous, vous n'allez pas rester sans manger, et pas de supplications major, lui dit-il en souriant. Et autre chose que de la gelée bleue ! Bière ou soda ?"

"Une bière, merci"

"Et voila", dit-il en lui donnant sa bière.

Le contact de leurs doigts provoqua de l'électricité entre eux. La tension déjà présente entre eux s'accentua.

"Jack…"

En un instant, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant. Ce contact était devenu une nécessite vitale après huit ans de frustration et de non-dits. Ils seraient, non ils étaient libres de s'aimer, les barrières de l'esprit ayant été rompues. Les matérielles ne tarderaient pas à céder non plus. Pourquoi patienter alors ?

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Front contre front, ils se souriaient :

"Attendre que tout soit officiel, hein ?"

"Je reconnais que ce n'était peut être pas raisonnable de venir."

"Tu crois", dit-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Les mains de Jack se faisaient plus baladeuses sur le corps de Sam, à la fois possessive et quémandeuses. Sam n'était pas en reste, elle tentait avec maladresse de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Jack afin d'atteindre le torse de Jack. Elle venait de retirer sa chemise, et Jack s'attaquait à son pull, lorsque le portable de Sam sonna… A contrecoeur, ils se séparèrent.

"Ca doit être la base, tu ferais mieux de répondre."

"C'est Daniel, deux petites minutes."

En décrochant :

"Daniel ? … Oui oui, tout bien….un problème à la base ? ... tant mieux… non je vous assure, Dan… un petit peu… non Daniel… oui tout va bien ! ... je vous rappellerai plus tard… oui… Bonne soirée…"

Jack : "Toujours au bon moment !"

"Comme d'habitude. Aucun problème à la base, il m'appelait juste pour savoir comment j'allais et si j'avais pu vous… te parler."

Jack attrapa le portable de Sam. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir Jack attraper le téléphone et l'éteindre avant de l'envoyer sur le canapé.

"Et si on reprenait là où on en était resté ? Tu viens", lui dit-il en lui tendant la main

"A vos ordres, mon Général !"

Elle lui prit la main, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jack.

Fin


End file.
